


Unclear Motives

by hobgobbin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Desperation, Facials, Intimidation, Knifeplay, M/M, OH THEY FUCKIN, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Threats of Violence, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trapped, bdsm? maybe?, tw: pompous bitch boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobgobbin/pseuds/hobgobbin
Summary: no checking, no editing, no cares, I just wanted my oc to get threatened and railed and it ended up longer than expectedClem (OC) gets captured and can't tell if he's about to be murdered or fucked (spoiler, it's fucked)
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Unclear Motives

**Author's Note:**

> This gets lazy at the end bc I wanted to stay at 6969 words ✊😔

A few people still milled around in the streets as the sun slowly sank over the horizon. Merchants packing up their wares, folks on their way home, a couple people passed out and propped up against the side of the tavern. Clem made his way down the street, bobbing his head back and forth as if there were a song playing in it. He waved to the drunkards while he passed them, and gave a smile to one of the craft merchants as he continued toward the meeting place. As he neared the building his head switched from bobbing to carefully looking over the area; there were still a couple stragglers around, but they seemed to be clearing out. Once he was sure no one was looking towards the building Clem put his hood up and slipped through the splintered doors.

The abandoned theater was always a favorite meeting spot, though it was predictable and perhaps a bit cliche. Plus it was _his own damn crime scene_. He seemed confident no one would expect it though, and he’d been right so far, the few times they met here prior Clem never even saw anyone walk by the building. Clem couldn’t help but survey the disheveled interior as he walked down the middle row. He’s seen it plenty of times but he can never help himself from imagining how this particular performance went. Splintered wood lay scattered across the floor, along with tattered cloth of some sort, a lot of which was stained with dried blood. A chill ran up Clem’s spine as he imagined how everything played out whilst passing through the carnage it left. The ghosts of the victims danced around his mind and colors blossomed from the front row as he walked by the charred remains that the explosives left. He could never truly understand how one could be so brutal and destructive with art, but he never doubted the performances were anything less than... _spectacular_.

Clem pushed the charred but still rather fancy carpet off of the trap door hidden at the back of the stage and started down the narrow stairway. Before fully disappearing under the stage his eyes swept over the room once more, taking in the dark and somber sight of the destroyed seating and shattered windows. The stairway went down a ways before ending at a small hallway with two doors; one was for props and costumes, and the other had been transformed into a workshop. The door creaked as it was slowly opened and Clem peaked into the darkness. Usually there were at least a couple lights lit, but the only light was the faint glow coming from the doorway. Clem’s brow furrowed, he was sure he got the meeting time right, but it looked like the room was empty. Slowly, he swung the door open full and took a few steps into the darkness.

“Jhin?” The whisper, though soft, echoed through the room. When the call wasn’t answered, Clem took a few more steps into the room and once again prompted, “J-Jhin?”

His call was met this time, not with a voice but with a resounding mechanical clicking. **Retreat retreat retreat retreat**. The word was repeating in Clem’s head as he stood stunned for a moment; by the time he could actually act on the impulse it was too late. A thick chain shot from the ceiling and a large metal manacle clamped onto one of his wrists. Instinctively, he reached back and pulled at the chain in a feeble attempt to free himself. That mistake only sealed his fate as another chain shot down and shackled his other wrist. Clem let out several distressed squeaks as he pulled backwards, struggling against the chains. The distress noises quickly turned to panicked hyperventilation as the chains slowly started to retreat, dragging Clem upwards with them. Eyes clamped shut, Clem waited to be dragged upwards into some saws, or spikes, or perhaps a bomb was more likely, since this was clearly Jhin’s work. But to his surprise he wasn’t brought into the air at all. He stood, arms held up above him, his feet only barely being able to touch the ground, and finally the lights began to flicker on. One by one he watched lanterns seemingly light themselves around the room, until they finally illuminated the carved white mask of the man he came to see.

“You’ve gotten quite comfortable, haven’t you?” Plated fingers drummed on a crossed leg as the masked man spoke. Clem couldn’t help himself from sharply inhaling at the deep, intimidating voice he was putting on. Jhin moved his leg in a wide arc to uncross it before standing himself up. Metal jingling filled the air as he slowly sauntered towards the imprisoned man. Clem’s head tried to retreat into his shoulders as the man came ever closer, his tall frame looming over him. One of his hands extended and the shackled man shut his eyes tight, expecting pain; but instead fingers lightly brushed his face, and tilted his chin upwards. Tentatively, Clem opened one eye to see the other man’s face-- mask-- lean down closer to his own. “How sweet it is that you trust me, little flower.”

“I-I-I-I--” Clem’s stammering was stopped by a finger coming up to his mouth, accompanied by a soft shushing from Jhin. 

“It’s not a good idea to talk while in such a state, you know,” Jhin gestured to Clem’s shaking knees before bringing his hand back up to tilt his chin up again. “Desperation leads to insincerity, or perhaps even _begging_ for one’s life. I’d just _hate_ to see you in such a state.”

 _Deep breaths… Deeeeep breaths_. Clem repeated in his head as he tried to stop himself from panicking. Jhin’s obvious lies weren’t helping the matter. He wanted Clem to beg, it was clear in his voice, but he wasn’t going to let him have that. Eyes squeezed shut, Clem started to pace his breathing to calm himself down, so he could actually talk, so he didn’t have to beg. Calm started to replace the anxiety, but was stopped short by the mocking sound of laughter. Jhin chuckled under his breath and finally took his hand away from Clem’s face. The shackled man’s chest tightened at the sound. He wasn’t sure if it was out of fear, or something else, but he could feel his heart squeeze in his chest. With some hesitation, Clem opened his eyes back up, still nervous, but not panicking at least. Jhin was standing there, arms behind his back, staring so hard he could almost burn a hole through Clem’s head

“Why...” Clem sounded as if he was choking on his words as he spoke, “why did you call me here?”

“Why?” Jhin mused, rotating himself and walking in a circle around his victim. “We’ve met here several times before, why change our spot now?”

“I-I mean isn’t your… art… more of a public affair? Performing alone in a run-down basement seems like… like a waste.” Clem’s voice was pleading, but he tried to sound as firm as he could muster. Jhin let out another, louder, chuckle, the coldness of which sent more chills through Clem’s whole body.

“You think you’re worth a whole performance?” Jhin stopped his pacing for a moment and turned back to the restrained man, tilting his head to the side. His tone made Clem’s heart drop; he wasn’t sure what hurt more, the looming threat in the air, or the thought that he meant so little to the man.

“W-well I… I thought…” Clem’s gaze drifted downward as his words trailed off. It was foolish to think he wouldn’t end up a victim, to think Jhin could have _cared_ about him. _Imagine_ thinking the “Golden Demon” could have any sort of tender feelings. Down-trodden and feeling like a fool, Clem bit at his lip as he tried to focus on anything else. He didn’t even hear the clanking of Jhin’s footsteps until they entered his line of vision. Ever so gently, a hand brought Clem’s head back up again, but he still fixed his eyes downward to avoid Jhin’s gaze.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be so upset, my dear, _sweet flower_.” The faux-sweetness in his voice caught Clem off guard long enough to get him to shift his eyes up. Clem knew the sentiments were fake, that Jhin was just teasing him, but for that brief second he wanted to believe there was something behind the words. He could only see one of Jhin’s amber eyes, staring back at him, half lidded, almost like he was smiling behind the mask. “You’re going to be so much more than just a performance piece. Don’t worry you… you are going to have a more _intimate_ role in my art.”

Blush started to creep over Clem’s face as Jhin slowly leaned in closer with each word. _Intimate_? He was going to have an _intimate_ role? That couldn’t have meant anything good, knowing what Jhin’s definition of art was, but the word-- the idea behind the word-- made Clem’s head stir with all sorts of conflicting thoughts. The violent, awful possibilities of being involved in Jhin’s art versus… versus the idea of being closer to him. Maybe even the possibility of--

_\--Snap, snap, snap, snap--_

Four snaps in quick succession, directly in front of Clem’s face brought him back to the reality of the situation. Once his eyes focused the negative side of his thoughts busted their way back through, as he saw an ornate knife being used to trace his jawline. _Fuck, shit, goddammit_. Clem resisted the urge to struggle and try to back away. That was exactly what Jhin wanted, one panicked move and he would cut himself on the blade that was dancing around his skin. Jhin’s movements were so specific, so carefully planned, just as the rest of his art was.

“So… beautiful,” Jhin breathed, the knife gently scraping across Clem’s neck and back to his jaw. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought of your beautiful face becoming even more breathtaking? About making it match your namesake? Oh… what a lovely flower you’d be my darling Clematis. How I’d love to see you bloom, just for me.”

Fear seeped back into Clem's body, his knees started to shake again, but he managed to keep his head as still as he could. Jhin continued to trace shapes around his face, making sure to keep the blade just far enough not to actually cut. Eventually, Jhin traced all the way around Clem’s neck and held the tip of the knife at the base of his skull. Tilting his head, Jhin stopped and stared into the other man’s eyes for just a moment before continuing his thoughts.

“But, every time I think of making you into a masterpiece it feels… empty. Sad, even.” The knife pressed harder against Clem’s neck very slowly, as he spoke. A soft whimper escaped the poor man as he felt the blade start to actually dig into his flesh. At the sound, Jhin stopped and drew the knife back to Clem’s face, using it to tilt his chin up instead once again. “It’s frustrating you know. No matter how many ideas I come up with, how many beautiful pictures I imagine, none of them feel right… None of them feel good enough for you. And I _hate_ that feeling.”

Finally, the blade was actually used to cut. Clem inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut as Jhin sliced a thin line across the bottom of his jaw. He winced in pain, but he couldn’t tell if it was deep enough to be bleeding or not; it definitely wasn’t a deep cut, but it stung like hell. Instinctively, he tried to bring his hand down to inspect the wound, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Another deep throaty laughter came from Jhin as he watched his captive struggle against the chains. Such a small cut caused such a fuss, Clem would have been embarrassed if he weren't afraid things wouldn't stop at just a small cut. A slight bit of movement from Jhin and Clem flinched again, afraid he would take the blade to his face more violently. Instead, the masked man brought the knife into his hand and twirled it around, inspecting it. He drew the blade between his fingers and inspected the small amount of blood the knife had drawn. Clem once again fruitlessly struggled to bring his hand to his face as he watched Jhin wipe the blood-- his blood-- off onto his pant leg. Full attention switched back to the struggling man, as Jhin whipped the knife back towards him. Metallic jingles echoed around the room as Clem tried desperately to pull away; not that he could get very far. He was expecting the knife to be plunged into his flesh, or to be turned to ribbons, but instead Jhin stopped. He held the blade to Clem's bottom lip, and leaned in again.

"Sing for me."

"Wh-What?" Clem couldn't hide the shakiness of his voice if he tried. Though he was more perplexed by the request than anything else.

"Sing," Jhin demanded again, "for me." His eyes were fixed on the knife, or perhaps what the knife was pressed against. The blade tilted back and forth against Clem's lip, though not in a way that hurt. After a few moments of contemplation, Jhin pulled the knife away, and slid it into a pocket. "Your greatest art is expressed through your voice, is it not? I know you're familiar with my work. Why not show me some of yours? Give me some inspiration."

"Why do you... I-I don't understand." Clem's eyes followed the knife until he was sure the partially gloved hand was no longer on it. Once it disappeared behind the fabric, his eyes shot back up to meet Jhin's. Jhin's eyes still seemed to be fixed in the same place for a moment more, but they quickly snapped up to pierce through Clem's.

"What's not to understand? I thought the request was simple enough." Arms crossed, Jhin scoffed at the confusion in Clem's voice. "I want you. To sing."

Clem dug a canine into his bottom lip as he processed the request. Obviously he wasn't an idiot, he knew what he asked, but he just didn't understand why. Or how he could so quickly switch from threatening him with a knife to asking for a musical number. Perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised, Jhin was a madman, after all. 

"What is it you want me to sing then?"

"Hmm..." The metal-plated hand came up to scratch his chin. As Jhin thought, his foot tapped rhythmically on the ground, causing a quiet echo to bounce around the room. "Sing me a love song, won't you, darling?"

"Love song!?" Clem sputtered nervously, his voice raising a bit higher than he was intending. The request had to be just to tease him, just to make him flustered and confused. And it fucking worked. Light blush came back to Clem's face at the thought of singing a love song for him. The blush was made even brighter by the rage it induced. He was just being toyed with, and likely wouldn't make it to see another sunrise, but here he was. Blushing for his captor. Before Jhin could respond, Clem took a deep breath and let out a loud, drawn out sigh. "F-fine..."

_~ ♩ ♪ ♪ ♬ ♩ ♫ ♬ ~_

It was awkward, singing without any music. Or maybe it was the fact that he was singing to a mass murderer that had him chained to the ceiling and was threatening him at knifepoint... No… No, a capella was the real nerve-wrecker here. Jhin gently swayed back and forth, eyes locked on the singer. Every so often Clem would see him flourishing with his fingers like a composer, or hear him humming along with him. He wasn't sure if it was creepy or... cute... No. No! It wasn't cute, don't think that. He wanted to drum his palm against his head to whack the thoughts out but alas, he couldn't reach. Clem trailed off towards the end, getting quieter and quieter until the song was finished. Just as he had reached silence, the sound of hands clapping took the song’s place.

“Marvelous! Just beautiful.”

The exclamation surprised Clem as it echoed through the room. Jhin began to move towards the edge of the room as he continued clapping. Clem’s eyes followed him as far as possible, but Jhin managed to disappear behind him. He tensed up, not being able to see Jhin was more anxiety inducing than having him inches away from his face. Every muscle in Clem’s body clenched as he heard a loud metallic clanking come from behind him. To his incredible surprise, it wasn’t something bad this time. His arms fell and the rest of him followed suit as he collapsed onto the floor. The shackles and chains remained clamped onto him, but he was given some slack, it seemed. Clem groaned and stretched his limbs out, now that he had some range of movement. In that time Jhin made his way back over to stand in front of the other man. Just as soon as he saw Jhin’s feet, Clem felt a hand slip under his armpit and usher him upwards.

“Up, up! Any performance of such high caliber must end with a bow,” Jhin demanded, as he dragged the singer back up. Clem complied with being picked back up onto his feet, but the other request was clearly lost on him. Brows furrowed, Clem’s in confusion and Jhin’s in frustration. “Come on, _bow _\--” An armored hand lashed out and struck Clem in the stomach, causing him to double over for a moment, “you know how to bow, don’t you, Clematis?”__

____

____

The hit didn’t hurt very much, it was brief and dull, but it was enough to knock the wind out of him. He recovered quickly, but he kept a hand on his stomach to stop a repeat attack. When he looked back up, Jhin was standing with his arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor impatiently. Clem opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut when he met Jhin’s piercing gaze. Instead, he decided to follow his orders. Clem, still holding a hand to his stomach, bowed to the masked man. It wasn’t until he heard a disappointed sigh that he picked his head back up.

“How… respectful,” Jhin’s voice sounded a bit deeper, and drenched in disappointment, “must I really teach you a proper performer’s bow?” A hand once again pushed Clem up, straightening him back out. “Repeat after me.”

Jhin held both hands to his waist and bowed low, sweeping one arm out in a wide arc as he did so. While still bowed, Jhin looked up to Clem, and nodded for him to do the same. Clem fidgeted with his hands for a couple seconds, but then followed Jhin’s example. His bow was more shaky, but he held a hand to his waist and made a large arc as he bowed down, just as Jhin had. When he looked up for approval, Jhin was standing again, scratching his chin in contemplation. Jhin tilted his hand down, a gesture which Clem assumed meant “again.” Clem took a deep breath and bowed again, this time less shakily. He held the pose for longer this time, staring nervously at his feet. Footsteps made their way closer to him, but he still stayed bowed; the only movement he made was tilting his head to watch Jhin come closer to him. He watched as Jhin circled around him, hand on his chin, inspecting his posing. 

_Why?_ The question played on loop in Clem’s head. Why was Jhin doing this? Why hasn’t he killed him already? Why was he just _complying_ with this mad man’s requests? It’s not like he could escape, but a wave of shame came over him as he thought about how… obedient he was being for this man. His thoughts were we abruptly stopped as a hand pushed his back down a bit more. 

“A little lower dear,” Jhin leaned down and practically purred into his ear, “a lower bow makes for more drama.” Clem just nodded his head and allowed the hand to make him bow lower. His eyes shifted to his feet just in time to watch Jhin take his own foot and drag one of Clem’s legs backwards. A gasp escaped him as he lurched forward a bit, but before he could fall the plated hand roughly grabbed onto his hip and steadied him. A bright blush involuntarily crept its way back onto Clem’s face as Jhin man-handled him like that. “Don’t just keep your feet aligned, you should keep one back further, like so.”

Clem was _pissed_ at himself for blushing for this man, but he couldn’t help it; Jhin was a murderer and a mad man but he was also… unfortunately charismatic. A few more posture changes were made, and Clem just kept himself bowed and allowed himself to be moved around. Maybe he’d just let him go if he did everything he said, Clem thought. Maybe not let him go fully, but at least take his hands off him. Oh, how wrong he was. Once Jhin gave a pleased noise Clem relaxed a bit, but was immediately caught off guard yet again. The plated hand squeezed harder on his hip, and the other hand caught Clem’s throat. Jhin dragged the bowing man back up, clutching him close to his chest. Clem cried out in surprise as he was pressed against the other men. The noise prompted another chuckle from the masked man as he drummed his fingers across Clem’s neck.

“You’ve been such a good boy so far, my little Clementine,” Jhin cooed to him, his voice taking on a much less threatening tone. He could feel his face and his ears start to burn now as Jhin whispered so gently into his ear, calling him a _good boy_. Normally Clem was angry when people called him _Clementine_ instead of _Clematis_ , but the way it sounded in his voice was… it was something, alright. “Since you’ve been so cooperative,” Jhin continued, “I’ll grant you one request. Anything you want.”

Clem’s thoughts immediately lit up with all the thoughts he’d been having up until this point. _Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go. Unchain me, let me leave. Hold me closer? NO! Let me out of here, please let me--_

“P-please kiss me,” Clem whimpered out. **_NO, DUMBASS!!_**

The words were met with a much louder than normal peal of laughter Jhin. Shame washed over Clem immediately; not only was it such a _stupid_ request, but it probably cost him the only chance he had to escape. As the laughter died down, Clem felt the hold on his neck be released and he gasped in relief. While he was taking a few deep breaths, he could head Jhin slide up his mask and shuffle around a bit. Possessed by curiosity, Clem tried to turn his head to look, but his eyes were quickly covered by the hand that had just been at his throat.

“Ohoho, a kiss? Of course, _my dear_ ,” his words came out so sweetly, but tinged with mockery, “but you have to promise not to peek.” Jhin’s hand squeezed tighter across Clem’s eyes, and pulled his head backwards a bit. A few squeaky noises escaped from Clem as he shakily nodded in agreement. Very slowly, gently, Clem felt Jhin’s lips press against the crook of his neck. An absolutely pathetic moan escaped Clem as Jhin trailed a few kisses across his neck, each one getting more rough and lasting a little longer. He could feel Jhin chuckle against his skin as he let out a couple more quiet moans, and began to arch his back and grind himself against the taller man. 

“Mmm _yes_ , sing for me more,” Jhin whispered between kisses. Clem’s moans turned more into squeaks as the kisses became more rapid and trailed up his neck. His voice was shaky, but he tried to repeat his prior performance. Only a few words into the song, and the hand that had covered his eyes moved down to his mouth. At first his mouth was just covered, but then Jhin gently traced Clem’s bottom lips with his fingers before sticking two into his mouth. More squeaks came from Clem’s now slightly propped open mouth as Jhin’s fingers probed around.

“No, no, not that song. I want you to sing something _special_ for me.” Jhin gently bit the tip of Clem’s earlobe after he whispered his request to him. _A special song_? Clem wasn’t quite sure what he meant, but he knew he had to figure it out fast. While he thought, he moaned around Jhin’s fingers, hoping that would be acceptable filler for him. He certainly seemed pleased by the moans, perhaps what he wanted was…

“ _J-Jhin_ ,” Clem cried as he pressed his head back further into Jhin. It seemed Clem guessed right, because Jhin immediately took the hand from his mouth and used it to grasp his other hip. 

“Yes… _yes_ … so… so beautiful.” Jhin yanked Clem’s hips upwards a bit, forcing him to stand on his tip toes so Jhin could grind his hips against him. Clem gladly obliged by shaking his ass against his groin. The sensation caused a muffled moan to leave the man’s mouth, which had begun to gently suck at Clem’s neck. Once again Clem moaned Jhin’s name for him, which prompted him to buck his hips against Clem’s ass. 

He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing Jhin coming so undone; his usual calm, intimidating demeanor had mostly faded away at this point, though it was hard to _fully_ get rid of the intimidation factor. At the same time, it felt so… _strange_ to be doing this. He had been tricked, captured, and held at knifepoint, but now he was grinding against this man? The so-called _golden demon_? No matter how strange it was though, Clem certainly knew he didn’t want it to stop.

“J-Jhin… please… p-please…” Clem couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Instead he just let out a few more pathetic moans in place of words. 

“P-please what? Hm?” Jhin mimicked his pleading with a mocking voice. ”You have to finish your sentences if you want me to do anything.”

“P-please… aaah….” He couldn’t, he just couldn’t finish the sentence, no matter how much he wanted to. What he could do, however, was take a hold on one of Jhin’s hands. To his surprise, Jhin allowed it. Clem took the non-metallic hand and guided it up to his chest, pressing it against the few layers of fabric that was covering him. Another low chuckled rumbled through Jhin’s throat as he accepted the request. 

Clem whined at first, as Jhin’s hand dropped back down, but mere moments after squeaked as the hand snuck its way under his shirt. Jhin’s hand was warm, and it gently caressed what was left of Clem’s tits. Clem’s breath hitched as he let out another squeaky moan once Jhin began twirling a nipple in his hand. Jhin hummed gently into Clem’s neck as his hand explored under his shirt. His fingers danced across the scars left under his tits, slowly tracing back and forth across them, and occasionally up the scar that connected to his nipple. Clem’s legs shook and almost buckled at how nice it felt. Jhin’s hands were rougher than he imagined, but the roughness felt nice against his soft chest. After a bit of titty fondling, Jhin’s hand ventured downwards, stopping at Clem’s stomach and drumming his fingers against it.

“I wonder how much sweeter I can make your song,” Jhin teased, slowly sliding his fingers closer to the waistband of Clem’s pants. He leaned forward a little, pushing Clem down with him. “Won’t you let me make you sing, little flower?”

“Please, y-yes!” Clem sputtered out, much louder than he wanted to. Almost as soon as Jhin brought his hand down, Clem tried to roll his hips to get the hand into his pants faster. 

Jhin certainly didn’t waste any time, as soon as he heard Clem shout please his hand went under the waistband, and quickly made its way down further. An incredibly loud gasp, followed by an even louder moan came from Clem as Jhin began to stroke the nub of his dick. He bucked his hips forward at the touch, but Jhin used his other hand to bring him back against his own hips. Clem’s breathing became more erratic, and every exhale was accompanied by a moan, a squeak, or Jhin’s name. Jhin continued, switching every so often between gently stroking Clem’s dick with his two fingers and thumb, and circling around it with his middle finger. At this point Clem had his head craned back against Jhin, mouth wide open, unable to stop making some kind of noise. It wasn’t until he started pleading and bucking more aggressively that Jhin switched his attention to his soaking pussy.

“How sweet, little Clementine,” Jhin breathed into Clem’s ear as he spread his pussy out with two fingers, “you’re already prepared for the _grande finale_ , are you?” With the word grand, Jhin pushed his two fingers into Clem, and at finale he sunk them in deeper. 

The noises that came from Clem were absolutely indecent as Jhin pumped his fingers in and out of him. Along with that, Jhin went back to sucking Clem’s neck, and trailing little kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Clem could feel his eyes glaze over with pleasure at Jhin’s touch, and he felt his entire body getting warmer. Most importantly, however, he felt a bulge in Jhin’s pants press against his backside. He pressed himself against it and felt Jhin moan into his neck. Clem continued to grind himself against Jhin’s dick and listen to his hot, guttural moans, muffled by his neck. 

This all continued for but a couple minutes; Jhin pumping his fingers into Clem, and moaning when the smaller man pressed his ass into him. All at once, it stopped. Jhin took his hand out of Clem’s pants, and took a step back from him. Whines of protest immediately followed, along with Clem almost falling on his ass, as Jhin’s support went away. Clem turned around, to look at Jhin, whimpering for him to come back. What he saw instead was Jhin backing closer to the switch on the wall. It took Clem a moment to process what it was, but by the time he figured it out Jhin already flipped it. Fear gripped him again as the chains started to real themselves in and bring him back upward. 

“N-no no no no no no,” Clem pleaded as he was brought back upwards. He wasn’t brought up very far, but this time his feet couldn’t touch the ground. He kicked out and tried to turn to look at Jhin, panic painted onto his face.

“I’m so sorry dear,” Jhin’s voice took on the more intimidating tone again. If Clem wasn’t still completely red, he knew he’d be white as the snow, because chills started to shoot through him again. Jhin circled back around so he was in front of the once again hanging man, hands held behind his back. “I’m afraid to say I haven’t been completely truthful with you.”

“J-J-Jhin… P-please…” His voice shook, and he could feel tears start to well up. He shouldn’t have let things go as far as they did. He shouldn’t have asked him to kiss him, and he definitely shouldn’t have gone further than that. Scared whimpers started to come out of him as he looked to the masked man before him. Slowly, Jhin approached, a lively sway in his step, and his hands kept held behind his back.

“You see, Clematis, I may have lied to you a bit when you first got here.” Immediately, Clem tried to go back in his head, trying to remember what he’d said. Nothing was coming up, he just couldn’t focus; his eyes kept shifting back to the man that was getting ever so closer to him. 

Once Jhin got within a couple feet, he raised an arm up from behind him. Clem flinched, squeezed his eyes shut, and brought his legs up like he was trying to curl up in a ball. To his great surprise, Jhin didn’t hit him, didn’t stab him. He took a hand and gently wiped a tear away from Clem’s eye. Perplexed, Clem opened one eye back up. He saw Jhin’s mask, only a few inches from him and he was… eye level. Clem relaxed his body a bit, he couldn’t stay curled up like that forever anyway, and Jhin gently caressed one of his cheeks.

“I _love_ to see you begging.” 

Just like that, Clem’s chest tightened again, and he fumbled for something to say. Before he could think of anything, Jhin’s metal hand reached around and grabbed Clem’s ass, giving it a tight squeeze. Clem yelped and unintentionally bucked himself forward. Jhin’s other hand quickly followed suit and grabbed on to his other ass cheek, pulling him closer. Their bodies pressed together, Jhin leaned his face into Clem’s ear.

“Shall we finish the dance we’ve started, little Clematis?” As he spoke he took one of his hands away and began undoing the rope that was holding his pants up. Clem wanted to say no, just to spite him, but god he wanted Jhin inside him even more. 

“Y-yes… _sir_ ,” Was all Clem could manage to say.

A deep rumbling laughter came from Jhin as Clem gave him conformation. Once his belt was untied, he put both hands onto Clem’s hips and slowly pulled his pants down, just enough to expose him. Clem whimpered at the breeze, and the slow, arduous pace Jhin was going at. He could also just tell he was smirking under that mask. Purposefully going agonizingly slow to tease him more. One hand came up to finger Clem a bit more, while the other hand worked to free himself from his pants. Clem squeaked and bit his lip as the fingers went back into him. It felt so good, he was desperate to know how much better his cock would feel. The fingers weren’t in him for long, as soon as he got his pants down just enough both hands came up to grasp Clem’s hips. More whimpers came from Clem as he watched Jhin’s cock line up with his entrance. Jhin was holding too tight for him to buck forward, but he didn’t need to; as soon as he was aligned, he pulled Clem’s hips forward and slowly slid him onto his cock. 

Clem wrapped his hands around the chains and squeezed them as he moaned. Similarly, he wrapped his legs around Jhin’s waist to help anchor himself. This wasn’t how he thought his night would go, but he was suddenly very glad it took this turn. Jhin pressed further into him until he was completely inside. Clem tightened around him at first, but quickly relaxed after a moment. 

“Mmm, just lovely.” Jhin mused, leaning in as close as he could get. With his face-- mask-- so close, Clem couldn’t help but jerk his head forward to kiss him. All he got was the hard, unmoving lips that were carved into the mask, but that didn’t stop him. Another laugh came from Jhin as Clem pressed his face into the mask. “So _desperate_ , aren’t you? Delightful.”

While Clem attempted a kiss, Jhin started rocking his hips against him. He moaned against the mask as Jhin grabbed his ass again, and slowly began thrusting into him. They stayed at a slow pace at first, Jhin enjoyed the gentle squeaking it brought. Clem was glad he started gentle, but this pace wasn’t doing much for him.

“Harder Jhin… p-please.” 

The masked man happily obliged. The pace picked up steadily, Jhin gripping onto Clem’s ass harder as he started going faster. Jhin let out several breathy moans as he started thrusting harder into the small man; Clem’s moans continued to steadily increase in volume as Jhin rocked into him faster and faster. Eventually, Jhin had enough of Clem trying to make out with his mask, and brought a hand up to slide it upwards. As the hand came up, Clem closed his eyes before Jhin even opened his mouth to ask him. He wanted to know what his face looked like, but something about the mystery made him much sexier. Seconds after the mask was slid up, Jhin crashed his lips against Clem’s prompting a surprised moan from him. 

Clem desperately wanted to wrap his arms around him, to feel even a little bit closer, but the best he could do was press his face further into Jhin’s. He seemed to enjoy it, and even opened his mouth for their tongues to meet. Jhin allowed Clem to win this one battle, and take over his mouth as he pumped himself into him faster. Clem gladly accepted this and twirled his tongue around in Jhin’s mouth as he continuously thrusted into him. Clem couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but he was happy to spend forever like this if he had to. He wondered how they got to where they were, and how many times his emotions were toyed with just over the course of this day and-- His thoughts were cut off by Jhin bringing a hand around to stroke his dick while he continued to pump into him. Surprised, Clem let out a loud, high pitched moan at the extra stimulation. He didn’t even last a couple more minutes after that. The rush of the extra sensation sent him over the edge, and he yelled Jhin’s name, laced with a deep moan, into the air as he came undone around him.

“Jhin! J-Jhin… I” Clem’s voice trailed off into incoherent babbling as Jhin stopped thrusting, staying deep inside him. Jhin’s hand trailed from Clem’s dick to his chin to gently lift it up.

“Tell me, my little flower, how would you like to be painted?” Clem tilted his head to the side, unsure of what he meant. Jhin’s thumb massaged the side of his chin as he considered the question. After a moment he just nodded. He didn’t know Jhin to be a painter as well, but he was interested in seeing what he could do. 

“ _Perfect._ ” Jhin pulled himself out of Clem, gaining one more small moan as he did. He gently guided Clem’s legs back to their hanging position and straightened himself out. Clem looked down and watched his hands disappear into his pants pocket, but his eyes quickly wandered to the still erect cock that was poking out. He was so focused on Jhin’s dick, he barely noticed when his manacles clicked open. He snapped back to reality real quick when he fell to the ground, giving a surprised yelp as he fell onto his knees. Clem was a bit dazed from everything, but he looked back up to see Jhin fixing his mask. His eyes shifted between Jhin’s eye and his dick, but eventually settled on the man’s face.

“Good boy, just stay right there for me.” Jhin’s metal hand came down to push some hair out of Clem’s face. To Clem’s surprise the hand stayed there, holding his head back so he was looking up at Jhin. He looked up in a dazed stupor for a bit, before he realized exactly what Jhin meant by being “ _painted_.”

Clem’s eyes flicked over to watch Jhin stroke himself above his face. It… wasn’t what he was expecting, but he’d happily let Jhin paint his face like this. Jhin gave a few grunts and short moans as he looked down at Clem’s sweet, smiling face and pumped himself faster. The only warning Clem had was a much deeper moan that came at the same time he did. Jhin angled himself and painted a few lovely lines across Clem’s pretty little face. In return, Clem licked his lips and stared back up at Jhin with a tired looking smile on his face. Jhin took his plated hand and stroked Clem’s soft blue hair a couple times, before crouching down to help pick the man up.

“Beautiful. Just… beautiful,” Jhin whispered as he got Clem back onto his feet. He took a hand and tilted Clem’s face back and forth, admiring his work. “What a masterpiece you are, my little muse.”

Clem didn’t have much energy left in him, after being both frightened and fucked half to death. He just smiled and leaned against the taller man. He also _gladly_ accepted when Jhin pulled a cloth from his pocket and began wiping his face off. One hand was used to tilt Clem’s chin up,while the other gently wiped his face clean. Clem enjoyed such nice, gentle attention for a change. He could only hope it stayed that way. When he was done wiping his “paint” away, Jhin gently caressed Clem’s cheek with his thumb.

“Come with me, won’t you?” Jhin brought his other hand down to hold one of Clem’s hands. It was still surprising, just how gentle the masked man was being; especially after he threatened to kill him earlier. “At least so we can get properly cleaned up.”

“I’ll go anywhere you want me to, at this point.” Clem rested his chin against Jhin’s chest, still looking up at him. “I wouldn’t want to miss any more of your _spectacular_ performances.”

**Author's Note:**

> reading over this I realized I didn't describe clem much but he looks like this
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/498f5566758811007f9bb1fc80ff4380/a9ce57c2f08f341e-04/s1280x1920/c23a22e301cdba803fff917876542be0d6245aa2.png
> 
> (also he's actually a ferret vastaya but I didn't decide that until after I wrote this so. f for the missed opportunities there)


End file.
